After the Reaping
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Peeta and Katniss have been shipped off to the hunger games. How do their family and friends feel about this?
1. Chapter 1: Aftershock

Hey guys, so here is our Hunger Games story. We all hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please leave reviews to know if you like this style of writing or have any comments about the story or just have a request for what you want us to write about next. Thanks!

**-Raven,Platinum, Nike, Silver, Aqua , Emerald , and Dargon.**

* * *

><p><span>Prim's POV<span>

Why did Katniss volunteer? That was my only thought as I walked home with my face buried into my mom's shirt.

"It's going to be alright." She kept saying over and over to me softly. But I knew that she was only saying that to make me feel better. She, like me, knew that it wasn't going to be alright. No girl from District 12 has ever won. I can only hope that Katniss becomes the first, I thought. My mom gently moved me away from her shirt when we reached home. My eyes were still swollen from tears. I walked toward Katniss's favorite armchair, the one and only remembrance we had of our father. And now, it was there to help us remember Katniss too.

Soon after I sat down in it, my mom walked toward me and knelt down, saying, "It's okay, Prim."

I sniffled, "How can you say that it's okay?! For all we know, Katniss might die soon!"

"Prim, don't think about that."

"What else is there to think about?"

She looked at me and searched for an answer to my question. After a while, she gave up, and said, "Do you want some hot chocolate? I have a package left."

"No, I don't want to waste our last pack of hot chocolate on someone like me. I wasn't even brave enough to volunteer for Katniss after she volunteered for me." I replied.

"Now, now, you know that she wouldn't have wanted that. She would've wanted you to be happy."

I sniffled and said angrily, "Stop talking about her like she's dead already! We still get to see her again tomorrow! I want to give her hot chocolate as a see-you-after-you-win present."

"Come on, we can always give her something else."

"Like what?!" I asked, a little too harshly.

My mother sighed. "Tell you what. I'll brew half of the hot chocolate for you, and the other half we'll give to Katniss tomorrow. That way, you can share this experience with her."

"Okay." Sharing a packet of hot chocolate with Katniss might be the last thing I'll ever get to do with her… I thought sadly.

My mom smiled, probably relieved that I had agreed to get something in my belly. She left the room and came back with half a mug of hot chocolate. She handed me the mug, and said, "I'm going to brew Katniss's hot chocolate tomorrow, right before we leave to go see her. That way, the hot chocolate will be as fresh as possible."

"Can I brew it?"

My mother smiled and said, "Of course you can, honey. Oh, and I need a helper to help me make some medicine. Would you like to help me?"

"Okay, mom." I smiled, and took a sip of hot chocolate. Chocolate never failed to cheer me up. I knew it cheered up Katniss, too. And if Katniss is happy, I'm the most cheerful girl on Earth. Katniss was the reason I wanted to live. The reason why I woke up every day. Her smile lit up my world. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself after she leaves for the Hunger Games. My mother probably doesn't care about Katniss as much as I do. She might be glad that Katniss is leaving. She never really seemed to like Katniss anyway. I shook my head, clearing my mind of such dark thoughts. Prim, thinking these thoughts is wrong. She's your mother, the one who brought you into the world. She loves you, and you love her. You should respect her. After all, after this year's Hunger Games, she might be the only one you have left, I scolded myself.

My mother's gaze took on a worried aura. "Prim I have to-"

Before she could finish, there was a banging at the door, and someone screaming, "HELP, HELP!"

Mom rushed to the door and quickly came back. "Prim, I need you to start boiling water." She said, urgently.

I rushed to the kitchen as Mom pulled in the patient. I gasped when I realized who he was. He was a young boy with hazel colored hair. His hair was patted down, sticking to his scalp with dried blood. He was Windsor, the most rebellious boy at school. I had told him not to cause a riot against the peacekeepers! Why hadn't he listened to me?! Now he doesn't even look close his usual self because of a huge gash on his neck and a scar from his ear down to his mouth. I'm scared that this might happen to Katniss...Except, if this happens to her, no one will be there to treat her. She'll be left to fend for herself.

* * *

><p><span>Gale's POV<span>

Katnip volunteered… Well, I understand. If one of my siblings got picked, I would volunteer for them, too. Prim is probably faring the worst out of all of us. I went out into the forest to check my traps. I might be alone from now on.

Shut up, Gale, I mentally scolded myself. Don't you dare think that way. She'll be okay… Katniss will be okay… She'll survive… She's strong enough, she can hunt. She'll show the careers and everyone else.

Still, I'm worrying. How am I going to hunt enough for both of our families? I pull myself out of my troubled thoughts, and take out my ropes. I'll just worry later. I have a job to do. I began to make hunting traps.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! Cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) We'll continue it soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Katniss

**DISCLAIMER: WE'RE SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**WE DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING IN IT.**

* * *

><p>Prim's POV<p>

Today's the day I get to see Katniss. It'll be the last time I see her. After she wins, she'll be different, just like the first District twelve victor. I know she's going to win! I just hope that she won't resign to drugs like Haymitch did. He tried to drown his sorrows and memories of the games in liquor and alcohol. Albeitly, it didn't work. Although he did successfully turn himself into a drug addict. _Congrats, Haymitch. _

I turned my thoughts back to Katniss. _How am I going to confront Katniss today? _I ran scenarios through my head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Scenario #1

"Hi Katniss! I brought you some hot chocolate. I'll miss you! Win the games for me!"

"Thank you, Prim. I promise I'll win for you."

I shook my head. _Too naive. _

Scenario # 2

"Please win, for me, Gale, and mother. I can't bear it without you."

"I know, I will for sure. Be safe, and farewell."

Better than the first, but it's too 'damsel in distress'-like for me.

Scenario # 3

"KATNISS, KATNISS, DON'T GO! KATNISS, KATNISS!"

"There, there, Prim. Don't cry. You know that I have no choice but to go. But don't worry, because I'll win. I'll win, for you."

Too sappy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the end, I just gave up, and decided to act on the spot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The peacekeepers called us up to say our farewells to Katniss. It was me, Gale, and mother. They led us down the hallway, from the entrance of the Justice Building to the room where Katniss was in custody. One of the peacekeepers opened the door. He wouldn't let us take the hot chocolate in, fearing that it'll spill. Gale stepped back to let us go first. Tears began to swell up in my eyes as I stepped into the room. It looked so fancy; thick, deep carpets with a velvet couch and chairs. The velvet reminded me of one of the dresses mother owned, the collar was made of the material. It was more than we could ever afford, I felt slight envy to those who stayed here.

Katniss was sitting on the couch, running her fingers over the fabric. Her eyes had a tint of puffiness to them, and her nose was a slight pinkish color.

I ran up to Katniss, and climbed onto her lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck and laid my head on her shoulder. It was just like when I was little. Then mother sat next to Katniss and wrapped her arms around us. it was silent for the first few minutes. Then Katniss started telling us what we needed to remember doing. Some of which I already knew to do, not that I complained.

I couldn't take anything extra from the capital. I wasn't stupid enough to not know this, I wouldn't want to worry mother and Katniss anymore than I already had. We were to sell milk and cheese from my goat. Mother had a small apothecary business that she ran for the people in the Seam. Gale could bring her the herbs that she didn't have. He was also going to bring us game, Katniss suggested that we thank him by trading milk or medicine.

I can't hunt, I couldn't ever bring myself to kill or hurt the poor animals. I was scared of the woods, the rustling noises of the squirrels and chipmunks in the leaves of the trees, and the occasional rabbits leaping from roots and landing soundly on the grass. Even the slightest sounds scared me, I always thought that something was going to come out and eat me. It was quite childish, but I believed it anyways.

Katniss tried to teach me how to hunt before. I didn't like it, every time she shot an animal my eyes would moisten and become teary. I would blab over it and talk about the chances we had to heal it, assuming we got to home quickly enough. I didn't like seeing the animals hurt, or anyone in that matter. I wanted to help them, to cure them. I had thought of becoming a doctor or helping mother treat her patients, I already knew a lot. But she and Katniss would never let me do so, they thought that I was too weak to handle seeing the wounds. They are wrong, they think they know what's best for me but they don't always do.

Katniss' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't really hear what she had said - something about fuel, trading, and staying in school. It didn't really matter to me, I suppose I could ask mother about it later.

Then, Katniss reached over to Mother and grabbed her by the arm, speaking with intensity. "Listen to me. Are you listening to me?" Mother nodded, looking surprised. "You can't leave again."

I didn't understand. What did Katniss mean by 'leave again'? Is she implying that mother is going to leave us alone again? If so, I can understand why. I don't want to be alone again, I missed father. Even though my memories of him are fuzzy, I know we had a good time together, and I miss that. With Katniss here, it helps, even if it's not quite the same.

After Katniss spoke, mother's eyes met the floor, and she said, "I know. I won't. I couldn't help what-"

"Well, you have to help it this time. You can't clock out and leave Prim on her own. There's no me now to keep you both alive. It doesn't matter what happens. Whatever you see on the screen. You have to promise me you'll fight through it!" Katniss' voice rose to a shout. I don't like it when she shouts, it scares me. I don't want her to yell at me, I like it when she speaks softly to me. It's as if no one else can hear what she says to me, like it's just me and her. But in her voice as she shouts, I can hear the bitterness in her voice. All the anger that was piled up in mother's abandonment, was poured into that demand.

Mother pulled her arm away from Katniss, and proceeded to defend herself. "I was ill. I could've treated myself if I had the medicine I have now."

"Then take it, and take care of her!"

I moved closer to Katniss, and held her face in my hands. "I'll be alright, Katniss," I said, "But you have to take care, too. You're so fast and brave. Maybe you can win." In truth, I know it's not very possible. There is going to be competition with better experience and skills in other things. There are people who have been training their entire lives for the games. Even with all of this in mind, I still have hope in Katniss. She has an advantage, she knows how it's like in the wilderness. If she's lucky, the arena will be in the woods. Then she'll know what to do, it'd be like the woods here, at home. She can climb trees, if she outruns the Careers, she can get to a branch on a tree and camp out until they leave. I try to be optimistic, but it's difficult.

"Maybe," Katniss speaks again, maybe she knows this as well? "Then we'd be as rich as Haymitch."

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to come home. You'll try won't you? Really, really try?" I asked. I want to know if she really will try, she can say that she will, but I'll know if she lies. I can always tell, even when she tries her best to hide it. I personally don't care if we become rich or not. Fortune doesn't matter to me, family does. I just want to know if the only family member I care about left is going to come back home to me. To hug me again, treat me the same as before, as if nothing changed, and the games never happened. I would love to see it.

"I'll really, really try. I swear it," Katniss says. It's as if she read my mind, as if she knew that I would miss her so much.

A Peacekeeper signaled that our time was up at the door. We were all hugging each other, not wanting to let go and possibly not be able to see each other ever again. Katniss kept saying, "I love you. I love you both." And we kept saying it back. All too soon, the Peacekeeper ordered us out of the door and into the hallway where others were waiting to come in. I could see Gale, the mayor's daughter, and surprisingly, Mr. Mellark was there as well. He walked into the room moments after we left. It's surprising that he would be visiting Katniss, considering that she would be ending up having to kill Peeta to win the games. I know him, I always save a couple of goat cheeses for him in return for bread at their bakery. He's always so nice, even nicer when his wife isn't around. They say that the father is the ruler of the family, but it seems like the mother is in this case. I'm not sure why he's visiting Katniss. Possibly to give her a gift? Maybe some baked goods as a farewell? I can't be sure.

It confuses me even more to see the mayor's daughter here as well. I don't know her. I can't even recall her name. I guess Katniss knows her, well enough at least. Maybe they met before? I don't recall seeing her earlier. Maybe it was at the Hob. I shake my head in confusion, wipe away any stray tears, and follow my mother home.

* * *

><p>Mr. Mellark's POV<p>

I waited for the mother and little girl to come out, before going in myself. I saw surprise on little girl's face. She was probably wondering why I was here, when I didn't know Katniss very well.

I figured that since my boy was definitely going to die in this year's hunger games, I might as well wish that girl good luck. She seemed strong and tough. She was brave enough to be the first person in District twelve to ever volunteer. She has a chance, unlike my son. She has experience in hunting, I know it from the game I buy from her. Every squirrel I buy from her was always shot dead in the eye, nowhere else. So I imagine that she has amazing accuracy and speed. My son, even if he has strength from handling the flour sacks in the bakery, is not very good at anything that could actually help him in the games. He's an artist as well, from helping me decorate cakes. I don't know if that will help, maybe he could find paint and camouflage himself like a chameleon and trick people into thinking he's dead. Although they would find out eventually when his cannon blast doesn't come. And, to add to that, they won't see his picture in the night when they show pictures of the fallen tributes.

As I entered the room, I could see velvet chairs, expensive stuff. I sat down on the edge of one of the chairs. Then I pulled out a white paper package from my jacket pocket and held it out to Katniss. She took it, and opened it, finding cookies inside. I thought it was a good gift, because cookies weren't easy to come by. It was a luxury many could not afford.

"Thank you." She says, politely. "I had some of your bread this morning. My friend Gale gave you a squirrel for it."

I nodded. I remembered trading with the boy. He seemed nice, it's somewhat surprising that these two are friends, considering the girl's attitude.

"Not your best trade," she says.

It didn't really matter to me. Although I have to admit, I was being generous to the boy because I've seen him before. He was out hunting for game to feed his family. That's a tough position to be at, so I gave him more than needed, to help him. I didn't expect him to share the bread to this girl, though. Him doing so must mean that they are very good friends.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time, neither of us had anything to say. Finally, a Peacekeeper came to let us know that our time was up and escorted me back into the hallway.

"I'll keep an eye on the little girl. Make sure she's eating." I say curtly, as I walk to the door. The last thing I see before leaving is a grateful expression flicker onto her face.

I would've done it even if I didn't know Katniss at all. I know her sister, she always gives me some goat cheese to trade for bread. I always give her more bread than the cheese was worth. I was fond of the girl, and I felt sorry for her. I had heard about the mine explosion, and how their father died. I thought that the two sisters were brave, with very strong bonds because they stuck together, even when their mother abandoned them.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

After the baker left, I took a deep breath. _My turn._ I hope that she will accept my gift. After pondering a few ways to give her the gift, I walked in, having a little speech in my head.

After sitting down next to her, I began speaking. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" I ask, taking out my gift and holding it out in front of her. It was a mockingjay pin, elaborately carved out of brass.

After studying it for a few seconds, she asks, "Your pin?" She seemed rather touched that I was offering this to her.

I nod firmly and say, "Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" I open the clasp on the pin, and clasp it onto her dress, making sure that it'll stay on before removing my hands from the pin. I really want her to wear this in the arena. I want her to know that the whole time that she's in the arena, I'll be rooting for her. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena?"

She nods, but it's not enough for me. I need her to say that she will. "Promise?"

She looks me in the eye solemnly and says, "Yes."

I give her a farewell kiss on the cheek, and get up to leave, seeing as though the peacekeeper was already holding the door open for me impatiently. I walk out the door without another word. _May the odds be ever in your favor. _

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

I'm last to see Katnip. When the door opened, I stepped in and held my arms out. Katnip doesn't hesitate to rush into them.

She needs to win, she has to. For Prim. I give her advice, to keep her alive. "Listen," I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows," she says.

I know. But she needs one anyway. "Then make one, even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't even know if there'll be wood,"

"There's almost always some wood," I say. "Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." The gamemakers found that year the worst one of them all.

"Yes, there's usually some," she agrees. Good, she's finding inspiration.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," I say. I need to make that flame of inspiration grow larger and burn brighter.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think," she points out. Uh oh, that flame's beginning to die out.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill."

"Not people," She retorts.

"How different can it be, really?" I say, grimly.

The Peacekeepers come back too soon, and I ask for more time, but they take me away. Katniss starts to panic.

"Don't let them starve!" She cries out, clinging to my hand.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" I say, then they yank us apart and slam the door. I never had the chance to finish. I can only hope that the flame that would give her the will to live was large and strong enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Nike: Whoo, that was long! Longest chappie yet! I think that this story is better than our PJO one. Maybe it's because Aqua didn't contribute to this one.<strong>

**Aqua: HEY!**

**Nike: *Runs away while Aqua tries to chase her down* JUST KIDDING!**

***Dargon watches the chaos calmly, not planning to take a part in it***

**Platinum: I did most of the writing in this chapter!**

**Nike: But I did the best parts!**

**Dargon: Lower your self-esteem, Nike.**

**All of us: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tributes of District Twelve

**Aqua: HEY GUYS! SO, THIS IS THE PART THAT YOU MISSED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER'S A/N. I WASN'T ON, SO THEY COULD BASH ME HOWEVER THEY WANTED. NOW, THOUGH, I HAVE ADDED AND GOTTEN THEM BACK... :D**

**Nike: Whoo, that was long! Longest chappie yet! I think that this story is better than our PJO one. Maybe it's because Aqua didn't contribute to this one.**

**Aqua: HEY!**

**Nike: *Runs away while Aqua tries to chase her down* JUST KIDDING!**

***Dargon watches the chaos calmly, not planning to take a part in it***

**Platinum: I did most of the writing in this chapter!**

**Nike: But I did the best parts!**

**Dargon: Lower your self-esteem, Nike.**

**All of us: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Aqua: You guys can't disagree with me though, I came up with this idea myself. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here. So technically, you're wrong. HA! IN YO FACE!**

**Well, if you guys think you can do better, let's see. I wrote 95% of our first fanfiction, I came up with the ideas for 80% of all of our fanfictions, and came up with the idea for all of this in the first place. BEAT THAT! (::)**

****Nike: Your statistics are inaccurate. They're all highly exaggerated. And, I introduced you to fan fiction. You wouldn't know about this website without me. Plus, this story was Raven's idea. OWNED!  
><strong>**

**Dargon: Statistics are fun. Unless they're for Math class.**

**Aqua: TRUTH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: We do not own the Hunger Games. All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**-****The** **Aurum ****Writers**

**(P. S. We're are using the books** _**and**_ **movies as references. Although the last chapter was of the book universe.)**

* * *

><p>Haymitch's POV<p>

Aw, that time of year has come. More trainees to mentor. Yippee. I slugged down some wine and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. _Aaah, that hit the spot. _I pulled the door to the dining room open. Oh look, the boy's already trying to strike up a conversation, and the girl's giving him the cold shoulder. How sweet.

I sauntered over to them lazily with a glass in my hand, "Congratulations." I said. I walked over to the table of refreshments, and poured myself some vodka. I searched around for ice, but I couldn't find any. "Where's the ice?" I asked, holding up the lid of a metal ice container.

"I don't know." The boy said.

I slammed the lid down onto the wrong container. I grabbed the bottle labeled vodka and sat down on the seat in front of the boy. He stood up a little, but quickly sat down again.

"Okay, so, uh-" The boy started. I cleared my throat, interrupting him.

"So, when do we start?" he asked.

"Woah, woah. So eager," I said, waving my hand towards him. "Most of you tributes aren't in such a -," I paused, waving my arm for emphasis. " - Hurry."

"Yeah, I want to know what the plan is. You're our mentor, you're supposed to g-"

I interrupted him again. "Mentor?"

The boy paused, then said, "Yeah, our mentor, you're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice." The boy looked like he was stating the obvious.

"Oh, okay. Um, embrace the probability of your imminent death." I paused again, to make them anticipate what I was going to say next. "And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you."

"So why are you here, then?" The girl asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion, speaking for the first time. I made a note to myself to help the girl a little bit during the game. Her attitude was broad, straightforward. I like it.

"The refreshments." I said as I held up my glass of vodka.

"Okay, I think that's enough for-" The boy reached over to my glass, to take away my _precious_ vodka. I pushed him back with my foot on his chest.

"Hmph, you made me spill my drink. These are brand new pants." I grumbled, looking down on said pants, then looking up again at the boy. "You know, I think I'll go finish this in my room." I lifted my foot from the boy's chest and stood up from the chair. I spun around, searching for the door. When I found it, I lifted my right hand up, closing my fingers into a fist, pointing towards the door. And I walked out, taking a macaroon with me.

* * *

><p>Prim's POV<p>

Katniss left to train for the games today. My nails have been bitten far past their comfort zone and I've been worrying sick over her. _I hope she'll be okay..._I wish I had listened to her more when she taught me how to hunt, even if I did feel queasy every time a living thing ,whether they were human or animal got hurt in any way. I want to be at least some use to the family while she's gone, but I don't want to force Lady to produce more milk than she can, especially at her old age.

Gale came by this afternoon. He brought us some game, and in return we gave him some of Lady's cheese. Even though we could tell he was reluctant to take it, he thanked us, and left without another word with the cheese. He didn't show it, but I know that he's worrying about Katniss as well. I look at Katniss' favorite armchair sadly. _Train well, Katniss. And win the Games, for the people you love. _

* * *

><p>Cinna's POV<p>

This isn't right. None of this is. The most I can do about it is to show my rebellious feelings as much as I can through my designs. I watched as the train holding district tributes chugged into the station. I'm doing District 12 this year. I've already seen the dreary, dull outfits that the past stylists have created for the previous District 12 tributes. This time, I'm going to be doing something different. I'm gonna make them shine like stars. I think they deserve it more than any other district.

District Twelve has it worse than everyone else, the many hardships, the mine explosions, the lack of social interaction. I _will_ make them stand out with striking colors and features to their clothing. Oh, I can already imagine their outfits. With the theme of the coal mines, black and fiery. Black leotards- No! Black unitards, capes, fiery capes with a mix of sunset colors, making a blazing pattern. Maybe a headdress for the girl…

I felt my face brighten and I quickly took out my sketchpad and began sketching designs for their clothing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, I had all of their costumes ready, and I headed over to the girl's room. Her name was Katniss, as my prep team had told me earlier. I opened the door and walked inside.

The girl looked taken back at my appearance. I suppose that's expected. I dress differently from any other stylist. I dress casually, with fashion of course. Never too plain, or extravagant. I don't like the Capitol's fashion, it's not natural. Too artificial.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," I say in a quiet voice, not wanting others to hear, not that they could.

"Hello." Katniss says, cautiously. It seemed like she didn't want to talk to me at all.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" I began circling around the table that held her. She was naked, from the prep team. She looked uncomfortable, and I didn't blame her. She probably felt as she were violated, embarrassed. Then my eyes trailed towards her hair, it was so intricate, so neatly done. It didn't look like a style of the Capitol's, so someone from her district must've done it for her. I decided to act on this and ask her why.

"Who did your hair?" I was genuinely curious.

"My mother," She says.

"It's beautiful. Classic, really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," I say, complimenting her mother's skill.

"You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before," she asks.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," I say, truthfully.

"So they gave you District Twelve," she says, with no hint of surprise in her voice. I know for a fact that newcomers tend to end up with them, as not many liked working with them. Well, I did.

"I asked for District Twelve," I said, without adding any details to why. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat." I waited for her to get dressed and led her to a sitting room.

In the sitting room, we discussed about her costume for the opening ceremony. "So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," I said. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district." I glanced at her expression and could tell she was thinking about the year in which the tributes were stark naked and covered completely in coal dust for their costumes.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" She asked.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District twelve tributes unforgettable," I say. "So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal."

Her expression became more and more resigned with every word.

"And what do we do with coal?" I asked. Her expression turned grim.

"We burn it." I answered my own question.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" Her expression is mixed. I grin at her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I finished setting up Katniss' costume on her. It looks great on her. A black unitard from the neck to ankle, shining leather boots lacing up the knees. The cape is a colorful mix of streams, the color of fire. And of course, a matching headdress. Oh I can't wait to see them on fire!

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe." I say, but Katniss doesn't look fully convinced of it.

I looked over her makeup and hair, it looks more natural than I thought. Perfect.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," I say with a dreamy expression. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire." The thought of the audience's expressions as they see her lighting up, excites me. But I keep a calm and straight face, while on the inside, my excitement bubbles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After I directed the tributes the chariots, I could hear them whispering to each other in the distance. I was having a conversation with Portia, then I heard them laughing. I wasn't sure why they were, but it was nice to see them bonding with one another.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the opening music began, I walked back quickly to the storage room. There, I got the torch that I was going to use to light them on 'fire'. I quickly hurried back with the torch. On the way, I lit it.

I arrived where my tributes were, "Here we go then," Then I lit their capes on fire. Then I climbed over in front of them and lit their headdresses. I let out a sigh of relief. "It works." I gently tucked a hand under Katniss' chin. "Remember, heads high. Smilies. They're going to love you!"

I jumped off the chariot. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

I shouted out to them, hoping they could hear it. "Hold hands!" I don't think they did, so I shouted again and gestured what they were to do. I think they understood, because they looked to me for confirmation. I nodded and gave them a thumbs-up, smiling. Then, they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>President Snow's POV<p>

I wonder what the Seneca Crane has in mind this year for the games. I can't wait to see the bloodshed. This year would be very amusing. I take my seat on the balcony overlooking the path the chariots will take from the Remake center to the Training Center and wait for the chariot parade to begin. Of course, as usual, District One's clothing are very glamorous, though expected. Oh, so they're waving to the crowd? I'm not waving back. The rest of the parade passed by in an uninteresting blur.

I was just about to nod off to sleep when something caught my eye. _What's this?_

Squinting, I peered out. _Is that?... FIRE? How in the name of… Oh, this is different! Is that really District 12?_

It was. There, coming into the circle, were the two tributes of District Twelve, their costumes aflame. Interesting. Definitely eye-catching. An extreme surprise, especially since it's coming from District 12. What were their names again?… Cassandra and Peter? No, no. Katniss and Peeta? That's right.

Hmmm… what were they doing?! Holding hands?! How… this is impossible. That could very well be an act of rebellion, no matter how small. In this case, we _must_ make sure the odds are _not _in their favor.

"Crane!" I bellowed.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"I have a special request to make of you," I haughtily replied. "These two -" -I motioned to the girl and the boy -" - make sure their chances of casualties are doubled in the arena."

* * *

><p><strong>Nike: Oooo, sinister… uh oh. Review with who's POV you want in the next chapter!<strong>

**Aqua: Yeah, we need more POVs. AND… this time, I did half and gave half the ideas. You can't deny it - it's good.**

**Dargon: Oh nooooo I hit Sticky Keys! THE WORLD IS AT AN END!**

**Nike: No, that's when Kristal stops eating doughnuts. (Inside joke)**

**Dargon: True dat. **

**Aqua: Riiiiiight… that is **_**so awful**_**. *sarcasm* ANYWAY, without any more interruptions *glares at Dargon and Nike* (Dargon: What?), we shall present the next chapter!... tomorrow.**

**Nike: Or the day after tomorrow… whenever we feel like it, really.**

**Dargon: Wheeeeeeeeeee!**

**Aqua: … Okay, then…**

**Nike: Dargon, did you find a slide?**

**Aqua: Most likely.**

**Platinum: We used both the books and movies as references in this chapter and the previous! I think!**

**All of us: NOW, BYE! COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) *disappears inside of the Blue Chocolate Chip Cookie Ocean***


	4. Chapter 4: Outside of the Games

**Disclaimer: Due to some...er...stuff...Suzanne Collins still won't let us own the Hunger Games Trilogy or anything in it.**

**Nike: Enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

><p>Seneca Crane's POV<p>

"Yes, sir." Uh oh. Their chances of surviving have been lowered tremendously. Good luck, District 12. The odds will not be in your favor this year. There was no way of not doing the President's bidding. In my mind's eye, I began creating ways to destroy them without creating suspicions that the...casualties...were aimed towards them.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

This year's tributes began to arrive at the training center. I noticed that none of the tributes from the same district entered at the same time. Only Katniss and me. What do Portia and Cinna have in mind?

Once everyone was here, an official made it to the front of the mini crowd we formed. "In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes." She chuckled. "You'll have plenty of that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is; don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure kills as easily as a knife."

We murmured our consent and separated to begin our training. I size up the rest of the tributes, looking at how they are all built, and see that Katniss is doing the same. Some of the tributes have a ragged look about them. You can see it in their bones, their skin, the hollow look in their eyes. The other tributes, however, like Districts 1, 2, and 4, are well fed and built up. As soon as the official releases us, they immediately make a beeline for the deadliest-looking weapons in the gym and handle them with ease. No doubt, these tributes will have the upper hand in winning. I nudge Katniss and she jumps. "Where would you like to start?"

She looks around at the stations. "Suppose we tie some knots."

"Right you are," I say. We head on over to the knot-tying station, whose expert seems pleased to have students. He shows us some basic, simple traps. After mastering them, we move on to the camouflage station. I spot the substances they have at the station to create camouflages and immediately feel entranced. I found that I enjoyed this station, creating swirls on my skin with a mixture of mud, clay, and berry juices to make a vine-and-leaves camouflage.

The expert monitoring this station seemed impressed. "I do the cakes," I admit to Katniss.

"The cakes?" she asks. She seems distracted, as she had been watching the boy from District two send a spear through a dummy's heart from fifteen yards away. "What cakes?"

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," I say. Katniss seems to understand, she looked like she was thinking of something. She looks critically at the design on my arm, looking annoyed.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," She said.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake-" I began but was cut off.

"Say we move on," Katniss interrupted me, pulling me off to a different station. _That was rude, Katniss._

* * *

><p>Prim's POV<p>

I hear a knock at the door. My mother gets up from her easy chair and goes to answer it.

"Yes?" she asks, expectantly. I look over her shoulder and see a Peacekeeper. _What is one doing at our house?_

"Gather everyone in this household and bring them to the reaping center." He replies gruffly, as if rehearsed.

"Alright. May I ask why?"

"Sneak peek of the arena." With that, he turns around and moves on to the next house.

My mother turns to me. "Prim, put on your shoes. We're going to the reaping area."

"Yes, mom." I slip on my shoes and we head out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time we arrive at the reaping area, a crowd has already formed. We have to weave our way through in order to find a spot where we can see what's going on. A peacekeeper has made her way onto the podium. She eyes the crowds and waits for more people to arrive. Then, she begins to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you all should be aware, this year's hunger games are going to begin in a few days. As we do every year, we have gathered you here to show you what the arena looks like ahead of time." She held her head high and stood up straighter. The screen behind her began showing pictures of a forest. "This is the arena for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She shouts motivationally, as if expecting hoots and hollers. When none come, she visibly deflates, and says, "I hope that this will rise your hopes of someone from this district winning this year." She nods to us, walks off the podium, and disappears into the crowd.

This year's Hunger Games will be in a forest! Katniss has an advantage and a larger chance to win! I smile and look for Gale, expecting to see a relieved expression on his face, but he's nowhere in sight. My smile merges into a frown. _Where could he be? He always finds a place near us to see the arena. _

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

I sat in a field of wheat. It was the same field that me and Katniss always sat in. The same place where I gave her part of Mr. Mellark's bread on the morning of the reaping. The fateful morning where poor Prim was reaped for the hunger games. _Katniss...do well in the Hunger Games. I will try my best to earn enough money to sponsor you and send gifts to the arena for you. Do well, Katniss. Do well. _I placed my head on my hands and absentmindedly fiddled with the wheat. I must've fallen asleep because when I lifted my head again, the stars were already twinkling in the sky.

I mentally slapped myself for sitting here for so long when I could've been earning money and quickly got up, rushing through District 12's fence and into the Seam. They've already shown this year's arena for the Hunger Games. I immediately stare at the screen, waiting for Katniss to be shown. Nothing. The screen turns black after a few more seconds of showing the forested arena. But wasn't the Capitol supposed to keep it on all the time, day and night?

An official made his way up onto the podium, his eyes set, and his face grimm. "People of District 12, it seems that for some reason, the Capitol has cut off our access. We will try to give you updates on the games if we are allowed to until the Capitol decides to resume our access to the hunger games." Everyone around me started screaming in protest, rebelliously fighting back, although I have no clue why. Nothing we do will give back our access. The word of our riot probably won't even reach the ears of the Capitol.

"People of District Twelve please calm down!" A new voice screamed into the microphone. It sounded eerily familiar. "Calm down or you'll never have access to the Hunger Games again, you'll never find out what happened to this year's tributes!" Everyone around me calmed down. **(Nike: *presses red staples button thingy* That was easy.) **"Currently, the Capitol has a part in the Hunger Games that you may not see, and would like to ask you to be patient and wait until that time is over." I looked for the source of this voice, and gasped when I saw who it was. _Prim?_

* * *

><p>Mrs. Everdeen<p>

_Prim? But, when did she...How did she...I'm so confused. _"Prim! Prim! Come back here! Explain this at once!" I shouted out to her.

I saw her eyes scan the crowd and lock on mine. They seemed to say that she knew what she was doing. _What is the meaning of this? Did Katniss' antics give her courage? What happened to the shy girl she is? Wait. This isn't a problem. She's helping the people of our district calm down. I'm so proud. My little girl is growing up. _I smiled, trying to make my eyes show encouragement. She smiled back and raised her chin in defiance. "I don't understand the meaning of this riot! As the peacekeepers have informed me, the screen should be working again in a moment! It'll be working before today is through."

As if by her words, the screen flickered to life behind her and turned on, this time showing the sponsor ratings. My hands clenched, immediately anticipating Peeta and Katniss' results. The rest of the tributes' results past my eyes, my brain didn't comprehend them. I was only going to open my eyes to their results. Peeta got an eight. Not bad. Not bad at all. I look to my right and see the baker and his wife staring at their son's score, eyes wide in shock. I smile. _Believe in your child more, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. _I return my gaze to the screen and hear a gasp escape my lips as I read the number onscreen for Katniss. Katniss got an...eleven?! My Katniss got an eleven! An eleven out of twelve! I felt giddy with glee. My Katniss had done the impossible! I looked over to where Prim was, who was jumping up and down, unable to contain her relief and excitement. I'm willing to bet that Katniss got the highest score of them all. I smirk. _Watch out, careers. Katniss is going to own you all! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nike: Done with the chapter! This time, I did most of the writing. What? I'm being modest. <strong>

**Dargon: Sure…**

**Platinum: This was a filler chapter. Sorry that we haven't posted in a while. This chapter was to show the other characters reactions and interactions while the games were occurring.**

**Nike: And, this was the only one that I could actually write while making stuff up without the book or movie. In the other chapters, I just did the characters' thoughts and emotions.**

**Dargon: Lol! Considering you did the most writing here! [Nike: On this fanfic? Yeah, I know *Lowers voice to a murmur* Aqua just takes most of the credit.] Wait a… HEY! We provided you info from the book and movie!  
>Platinum: We had to provide the information from the books and movies to create this chapter. After all, Dargon and I are the ones with the books, while I have the movie.<strong>

**Nike: I never said you didn't. **

**Dargon: You just said you did it without the book or movie! **

**Nike: I technically did. I never touched the book or movie. Just listened to group chat.**

**Dargon: Uh, ok. Good point. **

**Platinum: I hate loopholes and technicalities when they aren't in my favor. **

**Nike: I love them! Especially when they're in my favor...heh heh heh :D**

**Platinum: :P **

**Nike: This is long enough. Please review peoples! Bye! *takes Aqua's role and disappears into a cookie explosion***

**Platinum: Taste the cookies! (::)**

**Dargon: I prefer all the kinds of cookies! :D I bet I can name them all! Chocolate chip, Snickerdoodle...Oh wait...Brain freeze. Looks like I can't remember all their names…Dangit, I was counting on you, brain!**

**Nike: *Reappears with another cookie explosion* Ha! I won the bet! (P.S. Don't forget raisin and macadamia nuts.)**

**Dargon: Ok! Raisin and macadamia nuts!**

**Platinum: Forget about cookies! Taste the rainbow of skittles!**

**Nike: *gasps* Never underestimate the power of a cookie!  
>Dargon: OHMIGOSH quick survey! Candy or chocolate?!<strong>

**Nike: SUGAR!**

**Platinum: Candy! (I hate caps!)**

**Dargon: Or that. YAAAAY! Lol!**

**All of us: Bye! Check our profile for our poll! **

**Nike: Vote for cookies!**

**Platinum and Dargon: Don't sway them!**

**Platinum: Vote for skittles!**

**Nike: Don't sway them! That's my job!**


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Arena

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No luck. The Hunger Games trilogy is still Suzanne Collins's.**

**Aqua: Well, bribery hasn't worked. On with blackmailing! NOT. YOU GUYS DID THE LAST CHAPTER WITHOUT ME! :( THANKS A LOT. WHENEVER I'M NOT ON, THEY FEEL FREE TO INSULT ME AND FORGE MY NAME.**

**Nike: I know right? We're just awesome that way.**

**Aqua: You forgot the sarcasm. Oh, and by the way, SUGAR. IS. THE. BEST. *eats sugar blue chocolate chip cookies* BYE! STORY TIME! Wow, that sounds like a little kiddy thing…**

**Nike: And they say I'm ADHD. Well, then. Sorry for not updating for so long! D: We all just had **_**massive **_**writer's block. Sorry!**

**Aqua: Anyway, story!**

* * *

><p>Cinna's POV<p>

Well, today's the day. The day the 74th annual Hunger Games will begin. Good luck, Katniss.

I wait for Katniss to get ready. She showers, eats very little, and cleans her teeth. I do her hair in the simple trademark braid her mother did for her. Soon enough, the clothes arrive for the arena. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat," I tell her. "Expect some cool nights." I pull out Katniss' mocking jay pin and pin it onto her suit.

"Where did you get that?"

"Off the green outfit you wore on the train. It's your district token, right?"

Katniss nods in reply.

I figured it was something like that. Good thing I got it through. "It barely cleared the review board. Some thought the pin could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage. But eventually , they let it through. They eliminated a ring from that District One girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a spike popped out. Poisoned one. She claimed she had no knowledge the ring transformed and there was no way to prove she did. But she lost her token. There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable."

She moves around and does a few warm up stretches. She looks in my direction and says, "Yes, it's fine. Fits perfectly."

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call. Unless you think you could eat any more?"

Katniss doesn't eat anything. She only takes tiny sips of water. My face takes on a worried frown. She should stock up now or else she's going to lose all of her energy in the arena. Even so, I didn't force her to eat because I could tell how much the suspense made her not want to.

"Do you want to talk, Katniss?"

She says nothing and shakes her head. Instead, after a moment she holds out her hand to me. I clasp it in both of mine. We sit like this until a pleasant female voice announces the time for the launch, sounding way too cheerful for the event that's coming up. Katniss steps onto the circular metal plate, still holding onto one of my hands. It may be the only anchor she's got to hold herself in place.

I use the time between now and the launch to get some more words of advice in. "Remember what Haymitch said. Run, find water. The rest will follow. And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

She looked surprised. "Truly?"

I meant what I said wholly. "Truly. Good luck, girl on fire." A glass cylinder descends upon Katniss, trapping her on the disk and forcing us to let go of each other. She rises up and out of sight. Before she leaves my eyesight, I tap my fingers under my chin. Head high. The last thing I see her do is stand straighter and lift her chin up. Good. Show them your power, Katniss. I believe in you.

* * *

><p>Madge's POV<p>

I watched anxiously in my house with my father and my mother as the small television screen switched from showing a video about the great war to the hunger games. I could see Katniss on one of the platforms, standing tall and looking confident. I smile almost giddily. She's wearing the token I gave her. I'm on your side, Katniss. The countdown has reached zero, and everyone surges off of their platform, towards the Cornucopia. I can't watch. I look away, unable watch the bloodshed and gore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time I looked back, the bloody battle was over. Eleven dead. Thirteen left to play. I'm rooting for Katniss. She wasn't part of the people who had died in the initial bloodbath, thank goodness, even though she tried to get some stuff (did she get any? quick question). She should've known from previous games that it was a bad idea to do that, although that silver bow and silver arrows were probably tempting to her - the look on her face when she saw them was like the one on my face when I saw the bread she brought back. Neither was Peeta. The camera centers in on Katniss. She's trudging through woods, her face and the front of her shirt covered in dried blood. I force myself not to throw up. That must've happened during the bloodbath. Had it been her own blood, or the blood of someone else?

The camera pans away from her and onto another person, this time the Careers. They've already assembled into a group. I'm about to look away because I know I'm going to get bored of watching other people perspective's instead of Katniss's, when I see Peeta within their group. _What?! Peeta?! _I shake my head and squint my eyes while leaning closer to the television. Yes, that's definitely Peeta, clear as day. I'm not sure how to react. Was it a good thing that Peeta had grouped up, which was probably more safer, or would it have been better if Peeta had been alone? I don't know. _Wait, but why isn't Peeta trying to group up with Katniss? _It would make sense that he would, after saying on his interview how he loved her.

An evil thought crossed my mind: _What if it was all a setup? What if he said that so Katniss would think he's on her side, that they could be allies? What if Peeta's actually using her trust as an advantage to kill her easier?_ I know now that Peeta will probably target Katniss next. It's going to have to be either him or her. I hope that he dies first, that traitor.

After all, only one person's going to get out of this alive. I almost screamed at the television to warn Katniss about Peeta. But before I did, I drew back, knowing no matter how hard I try, she won't be able to hear me. All I can do is sit back and watch, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>Gale's POV<p>

I stood at the front of the crowd of viewers in the reaping center. Watching the Hunger Games while your best friend **(Aqua: Pfft. Yeah, right. "Best friend". Note quotations.)** is in a very nerve-wrackingsituation. **(Nike: Ya think?)**. I looked at the screen, wanting to stop watching, in fear of what might happen to her, but at the same time feeling like I _couldn't _look away. I had to make sure she was alright. My thoughts were just about to sweep my mind away when I heard a loud commotion, loud enough to gain my attention. I returned my attention to the screen, and my eyes regained focus. My eyes widened when I saw the gruesome commotion taking place. They widened even more when they saw the people taking part in it. For Katniss, my dear friend and hunting partner, was in the heart of it all. Manipulated wasps. What is this Capitol's sick, sick joke?

* * *

><p><strong>(Earlier that day…)<strong>

Prim's POV

"GO, KATNISS! YOU CAN DO IT!" I yelled as she climbed into the tree and buckled herself in. Most people looked at me strangely. Normally, I'm the quietest person in the area. Now, I was screaming and cheering my head off like a maniac. I couldn't help it - Katniss is the best sister in the world. It would be awful if she died. Most of the reason why my family is alive is because she hunted and traded for us.

"PLEASE MAKE IT!" I screamed again. Now I was looking like a fool up there on the stage. I set my jaw, determined not to be embarrassed and fix my eyes on the screen. On it… OH, NO! The Careers had chased her into a tree! Now she sits up there, out of reach of the Careers. It's a good thing their weight is too heavy for the tree's nimble branches and they don't have any long-range weapons, or they would have picked her off a long time ago. I flinch as one of the Careers kicks the tree in anger and the trunk wobbles a bit. Katniss holds on. The Careers argue a bit about what they should do, and in the end they set up camp at the base of Katniss's tree. It's getting dark in the arena, and as night falls I see Katniss curl up in a sleeping bag on a little support of branches up in the tree for the night.

I bite my nails in anxiety. Katniss could die any moment now right in front of me, whether the Careers find some way to get to her or if she tilts just a little to the left and falls. The recording fast forwards to early morning, where Katniss is still in the same tree. "Katniss is in deep waters now." The announcer came on and it was my cue. "Hello, all districts, my name is Primrose Everdeen, live from District 12." I was so nervous, my microphone was shaking. "We would like to thank the Capitol for its lovely ruling over us and the great Hunger Games. So, good evening and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." I paused, then added, "Now back to you, Mr. Caesar Flickerman." I walked off the stage and ran to my mother, who embraced me in a tight hug.

"What were you thinking?!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I had to do it," I pleaded. "I couldn't just let them talk about Katniss like that." Mom purses her lips and nods. She then turns back to the screen and so do I. I almost scream in horror when I catch Katniss slicing off a branch in her tree that holds… OH. MY. GOSH. IS THAT A TRACKER JACKER NEST?! Why would Katniss want to have to do anything with one of the Capitol's mutts? I watch, terrified, as the mutts' nest falls down, down, down, … right onto the sleeping Careers. I quickly look away as I know the bees will be stinging the life out of them soon enough. I can't help but feel sorry for them as I hear their screams.

I covered my ears and prayed that Katniss would be okay. The 74th annual Hunger Games had begun, and my older sister was in it, in my place.

You can't die, Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! *bad impression of Beethoven's 5th symphony - which I don't own* I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHY I LOVE PULLING OFF RICK RIORDANS! (I added that last sentence - cue glares from Nike. Gods, Nike, you DO know that you don't own everything, right? [Nike: I don't? Just kidding, I'm not <strong>_**that **_**shallow.]) ANYWAY, IGNORING THAT LITTLE INTERRUPTION (shut UP, Nike!), WE WILL BE RESPONDING TO REVIEWS!**

**Nike: WAIT! In case it wasn't clear, this story is now finished. We're only doing events leading up to the hunger games, so yeah. Now we will respond to reviews!**

**Twilight Guest:**

**I LUV YOU GUYS! You guys are like the BEST writers in the world.**

**Aqua: OMIGODS! THANKS! YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU TO YOU!**

**Nike: *rolls eyes* Overreactive...**

**Aqua: What. Did. You. Say?!**

**Nike: Nothing, nothing...anyways, I believe that it's **_**Twlight **_**Guest. Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully, if an idea smacks us in the head, we'll make a Divergent fanfic! ^^**

**Aqua: BY THE WAY, GUYS: WE HAD TO DELETE THE DEMIGOD PRIORITY LIST. IF YOU DON'T CARE, OKAY. BUT WE REALIZED THAT WE VIOLATED THE RULES, SO YEAH. ANYWAY…**

**DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT NIKE HAS TAKEN MY ROLE AND DISAPPEARED IN A COOKIE EXPLOSION? WELL, SHE HASN'T. IT'S A COOKIE-CANO NOW! 'CAUSE A COOKIE EXPLOSION IS, LIKE, **_**SO**_ **OLD NOW. *mean girl impression* WELL, THIS IS LONG. BYE! *jumps into a cookie-cano* (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Platinum: I apologize for our grammar and caps. **


End file.
